


The Frogetton Door

by Quazie89



Category: Cars (Movies), Monsters Inc (2001)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 09:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18178760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quazie89/pseuds/Quazie89
Summary: In this Monsters, Inc. and Cars crossover, Mike and Sulley go to investigate rumors they have been hearing about a mysterious, frogetton door, which leads them to Radiator Springs, where they meet Lightning and Sally as Monster Trucks!





	The Frogetton Door

Hello, everybody! Monsters' Inc. is one of my favorite Disney/Pixar movies. It's tied with Cars at the top of my list of favorite Disney/Pixar movies, so I wanted to do a crossover with it and Cars. I also chose Monsters, Inc. because Mike and Sulley are kind of already characters in the Cars world. They show up in Monster Trucks, Inc., a parody of the Monsters, Inc. movie that Lightning and the rest of the Radiator Springs gang are watching at the end credits of the first Cars movie. In this story, Mike and Sulley go to investigate a mysterious, forgotten door they have been hearing about through rumors floating around Monsters, Inc. and decide to go investigate it to see if the rumors are true, and soon find themselves in the world of Cars! I hope you enjoy the story!

"Did you hear about the door?"

"What door?'

Mike Wazowski had been filling out the paperwork he always so dreaded doing for Roz when he had heard the familiar, annoying, high-pitched voices of Needleman and Smitty drifting toward him from down the hall. "What are you guys talking about?" he asked, raising his eyelid at him, giving them an annoyed look.

"What door?"

Needleman and Smitty looked at each other, then glanced back at Mike, and began to walk toward him.

The two of them couldn't have been more different.

Needleman was lean and lanky, while Smitty was stout and short, but the two of them were good friends and had been working as janitors at Monsters, Inc. for years. Mike had known them for as long as he had been there.

Needleman leaned over his desk. "The forgotten, abandon door on Floor D," he said, and lowered his voice, making it as deep and mysterious as he could, which wasn't very deep and mysterious at all, given how squeaky it was.

Mike snorted. "Well, I've never heard of it, not in all of my years as working here," he said, and lowered his gaze, returning his attention back to his paperwork. "I'll ask Sulley later when I see him. He might know something about it." He motioned them to leave with a wave of his hand. "Now get out of here and leave me alone." Beginning to lose his already thin patience, he couldn't keep his annoyance out of his voice. "I got to get this paperwork filled out for Roz before she jumps all over me again." He could feel the both of them giving him hurt, disappointed stares, but he didn't care about what any of them thought about him. He just wanted to get the blasted paperwork filled out before Roz came in and caught him still working on it, because he was sure she would come and pay him a visit today, like she always did.

"Mike's changed, man," Mike overheard Needleman saying as he and Smitty disappeared down the hall. "Ever since Sulley got that big promotion he thinks he's too good for us now."

Mike bared his teeth, the corners of his mouth pulling back into a snarl, and gripped one of the many pieces of paper stacked in front of him in his hand, resisting the sudden, tempting urge he had to crush it in his fist. Who cared what Needleman and Smitty thought about him? He didn't need them, anyway. As long as he had Sulley, he had the only friend he needed or cared about.

"What's this I hear about a lost, secret door on floor D?"

The unexpected, yet familiar, welcoming sound of the deep, rumbling, voice startled him, causing him to jump out of his chair. "Sulley?" he asked, feeling safe and protected underneath the vast shadow looming over him, knowing who it belonged to before he even looked up and saw Sulley's ever friendly, wooly face beaming down at him. "Oh, Sulley, it is you." He sighed with relief, sinking back onto the chair, glad to be in the midst of his friend's larger-than-life presence. "Thank goodness."

Sulley frowned. "What's wrong, Mikey?" he asked, practically collapsing in the chair from complete exhaustion, his rather immense, furry bulk filling the seat, completely dwarfing it, causing it to creak and groan and sink even further to the floor. "You look like something's eating you."

Mike shook his head. "Oh, nothing," he said, sighing, lowering his eyes, unable to meet Sulley's wise, slightly-unerving, all-knowing gaze. "It's just that, Needlman and Smitty were just in here, and they got talking about the same dratted door you just mentioned, even though I've never even heard of it before today." He decided not to tell him the real reason why he was upset had been because of what Needleman had said earlier about him thinking he was better than anybody else, even though he knew it wasn't true, knowing it would bother Sulley if he told him. "It just seems like everybody knew about it but me, and I just feel kind of left out of things, is all."

Sulley gave him a genuine, sympathetic look. "Well, I've never even heard of it before today, ether, if that makes you feel any better," he said, giving him a small, reassuring, but tired smile, and for the first time Mike noticed how drained and worn-out he really was. Sulley had been working himself too hard lately. Mike couldn't help but worry about his old friend. His once blue, purple-spotted fur was turning grey. If Sulley wasn't careful he was going to overdo it, and Mike didn't know what he would do then. "I just heard about it through the old rumor mill, just like you, which makes the whole thing even stranger, considering how long we've both been working here." He yawned and stretched, raising his hairy, bulging arms above his head, working the kinks out of his sore muscles. "I've had kind of a long day, but I've been thinking about going down to floor D myself to see if that door really exists or not, and you can go with me if you want."

"Yeah," Mike said, his gloomy demeanor brightening somewhat, and he somehow managed to smile at him. "I would love to." He returned his gaze back to his paperwork, and stared ruefully down at it, wishing he could leave with Sulley and go to Floor D right then. "I just got to get this paperwork filled out for Roz and then I'll meet you down there."

"Sounds great," Sulley said, and slowly rose up out of the chair, gripping the arms of it with his hands. He heaved himself up out of it with a groan. "Take care of yourself, Mikey." He turned and walked back out the door, throwing a big, furry hand up over one his broad shoulders in farewell.

"Take care of youself, you great big lug," Mike said, watching Sulley leave in disbelief, and shook his head. "You look like you need a little more rest and relaxation than I do."

Mike hadn't been to Floor D since his Monster University Days.

It wasn't like he had emembered it.

It was now dark, dusty, and smelly, nothing like what it had been like during it's heyday. To a young Mike Wazowski this place had been heaven and he had been at the pearly gates. Things were quite different now, but back then there had been nothing better than scaring a bunch of kids, and it was considered to be the coolest thing ever to be a Scarer. Everybody wanted to be one, including Mike. This was the place where he had snuck into a child's bedroom and witnessed Frank McCay scaring a kid while on a schooltrip to the famous factory. This was the place where Frank himself had taught him to believe in himself and made him think he could become the Scarer he was today. This was where everything had started for Mike Wazowski. It greatly saddened him to see it in its current state. For some reason, this particular Scare Floor had been neglected by everybody, and he was going to do something about it.

Today, however, it was a Scare Floor in name only. All of the other floors had been converted to Laugh Floors after Sulley had became CEO of the company. Everybody else still called it a Scare Floor because nobody had any plans on renovating it and didn't see the need of it.

"They really let this place go," Mike said, his face contorting into a disgusted grimace. "We really need to fix it up."

"I promise you I'll get it fixed up for you, Mikey," Sulley said, giving him a regretful look. "I know how much this old place means to you." He sighed, his heavy shoulders sagging from exhaustion, shaking his head. "I've just been very busy with everything else going on at the company, I guess I sort of forgot about it in all the hussle and bustle, and for that I apologize." He rolled his eyes up to the ceiling, and scanned his weary gaze across the room, searching for the door.

Mike didn't say anything. He knew Sulley had been pretty busy with the company lately. You could tell just by looking at him that he was about to pass out from exhaustion. He just wished Sulley wouldn't work himself so hard.

"Now where's that door -" Sulley began, but stopped, his eyes landing on a door at the far end of the room, barely visible in the pitch blackness, illuminated only by a beam of light shooting through a hole in one of the broken glass windows up above them, bathing it in an unusual, eerie glow. "I think we found it, Mike!" His beady eyes widened at the sight of it, and he broke into a jog, running toward it.

Mike couldn't help but smile at the excitement he heard in Sulley's voice. It was infectious. "I think you're right, Sulley," he said, starting to run after Sulley, thinking things were beginning to feel like old times. "Let's go check it out!"

By the time they got to the door, both Sulley and Mike were out of breath.

"Well, here we are," Sulley said, his immense frame bent over his legs, and grasped his knees with his hands. Once he got his breath back, he rose back up and glanced over at Mike.

"Do you want to go first or do you want me to?"

Mike gulped, looking back at the door, suddenly feeling very frightened. They didn't know what lay behind that door. Looking up at it, Mike saw what looked like a red car painted on it, whatever that meant. Anything could be behind that door. "You can go first if you want to, big guy," he said, backing away from it. Sulley was a lot bigger than him. If whatever was behind that door was dangerous and a threat to them both, Sulley would be able to fight it off better than Mike could. "I'll stay right out here and wait for you, and then you can come back and tell me what it's like."

Sulley snickered. "Chicken," he said, making soft, mocking, clucking sounds, and flapped his arms like they were wings.

"Hey!" Mike exclaimed in protest. "I'm not a chicken!"

Sulley laughed and smiled at him. "I'm just messing with ya, Mike," he said, shaking his head, and stared back at the door. "Why don't we both go at the same time, that way, if something goes wrong, we'll be able to help each other out?"

"All right," Mike said, feeling a little ashamed for wanting to make Sulley go first. The great, blue, hairy monster was right. He was nothing but a coward. "We'll both go together, on the count of three."

Sulley nodded in agreement. "Right," he said, hovering his hand over the doorknob. "On the count of three" He began the countdown.

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three!" Mike shouted, and grasped the doorknob with his hand, beginning to turn it, and swung the door open.

Sulley didn't know what he had expected to find behind the door, but what waited for them when they did open it had been the last thing he had expected.

He and Mike had found themselves in what looked like a demolition derby.

There were in the middle of what appeared to be a crowded dirt track. Sulley looked around, seeing there were a row of cars stacked on top of each other in the center of the track. His eyes widened in awe when his gaze traveled to the other side of the track and saw several rows of cars sitting parked on the grass.

"Where are we?" Mike asked, gazing out at the crowd of cars steching out before them.

"I don't know, but I think we better get out of here," Sulley said, and started to turn, noticing something felt a bit off. "I don't think this is a place we should be." He looked down, his eyes widening in horror when he saw the tires sitting underneath his big, blue frame, which was no longer made out of fur, but shiny, gleaming metal. "AHH!"

He had turned into some kind of vehicle!

He turned around on his new tires to see if he had undergone the same psychical change, and was somewhat relieved to see his friend had went through the same metamorphoses.

Mike was still the same, familiar green he had always been, but instead of being the little round, green Cyclops Sulley had grown used to seeing, he was now a little, green car with only one eye. The change was more than a little unsettling.

"What's happened to us?" Mike asked, beginning to hyperventilate, and took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself down, trying out his new tires by turning them in the dirt.

Sulley gulped. "I have no idea, but I want to get out of here," he said, shaking his hood.

"Hey, guys, it's great seeing you here!"

Mike and Sulley jumped up at the sound of the new voice, which was laced with a smooth, southern drawl, both of them swerving around to face it.

It was an old stock car, by the looks of it, and had seen better days. Dust and dirt covered it's once bright, crismon metal plating, and it moved slowly as if it had been in an accident of some kind.

Sulley blinked at the red car in bewilderment. "What do you mean?" he asked, having no idea what it was talking about.

The red car chuckled. "You guys were great in that movie, Monster Trucks, Inc.," he said, a wide, crooked smile crossing its grill. "It's one of my favorites."

Mike looked over at him and smiled. "Did you hear that, Sulley?" he asked, bouncing up and down on his tires in his excitement. "We're movie stars here!"

Sulley gave Mike a gentle nudge on the fender with one of his tires, trying to get used to them. "That's great, Mike," he said, muttering the words out of the corner of his mouth, and turned back around to look at the red car again. "Can you tell us where we are?" He chuckled wryly. "I'm afraid we're a little lost."

The car laughed. "Sure," he said, giving him a friendly, reassuring smile. "You're at Thunder Hallow, where the great, legendary Hudson Hornet used to race."

Sulley sunk down on his frame in frustration, letting out an exasperated sigh. "I've never heard of it before," he said, having never felt so helpless before in his life. "I have no idea where we are."

"I can't believe you've never heard of this place before," the red car said, shaking his hood in disbelief.

"And just who might you be, if I may ask?" Mike asked, and Sulley could tell he was starting to get a little annoyed with the car.

The red car snorted. "I can't believe you've never heard of me, either," he said, looking insulted. "Why, I'm the great Lightning McQueen, 7-time Piston cup champion."

Sulley began to sputter a little bit, affronted and caught off guard by the car's arrogance. "Getting a little cocky, aren't you?" he asked, narrowing his eyeslids at Lightning, and gave the old car a stern look.

"I already know who you guys are," Lightning said, pointing a tire at Sulley. "You're Sulley." Then he turned to Mike. "And you're Mike."

"Well, I'll be, he does know who we are!" Mike exclaimed in delight, unable to contain his glee. "Sorry we didn't know you, pal, but we've never been here before, and we don't know anybody in these parts."

"Ah, it's all right, I'll get over it," Lightning said, making a light, casual shrug. "It's just that, we were having a monster truck rally here tonight, and I thought you guys might've been part of the show, is all."

Sulley raised a questioning eyelid at Lightning. "Monster truck rally?" he asked, having no idea what Lightning was talking about.

"Yeah, monster trucks," Lightning said, beginning to look just as confused as Sulley was. "That's what you are, right? That's why I thought you came."

"No, we're here because we had to go through the long, lost, mysterious, forgotten door on floor D, " Mike said, grumbling the words under his breath.

"Door?"

"It's hard to explain," Sulley said, and changed the subject, thinking it would be best to. He didn't think Lightning needed to know about Monstropolis. "I don't care to do this monster truck rally thing, though, whatever it is." He smiled at Lightning. "It sounds like fun."

"Great," Lightning said, looking relieved to be talking about something else. 'I'll go tell Miss. Fritter and she'll get you guys signed up."

"Great," Sulley said, hoping he wasn't going to be regretting his decision to enter the rally. Something was telling him it wasn't going to be as fun as he thought it was, and that it wasn't going to be what he thought, but he hoped he was wrong.

Lightning was parked on the grass next to Sally, watching the rally, thinking Sulley was actually doing pretty good for his first one. He rolled over all of the cars and crushed him on his first try. He didn't have to go back and run over them a second time to flatten them out like most other monster trucks would've had to have done. This of course, was probably due to his enormous size, but he still wasn't doing a half-bad of a job.

Lightning could feel Sally staring at him out of the corner of her eye. "How are you doing, honey?" she asked, rubbing her fender against his with great affection.

"I'm okay," Lightning said, and sighed, resting against her side. "I'm just tired." He closed his eyes, his entire rusty frame sinking on his tires.

Normally, seeing cars being crushed would've upset him, especially after his wreck, but these were cars who had had their engines taken out, their very souls. They were no longer a living, breathing, thinking entity, which was why they were usually used in rallies. It was better than letting them leave to rot and waste away to nothing in the junkyard, which was where most vehicles ended up, anyway. Neither was much of a way to die, but if Lightning ever had to chose of way to go out, he would take a monster truck like Sulley over a junkyard any day. Judging by the expectant expressions on all the cars around him, everybody else felt the same way.

"All right, that's good," Sally said, and Lightning could hear the smile in her voice when she kissed him on the fender. "I was just checking on you, Stickers."

Parked on the blencher next to him, Mike was whopping and hollering, rooting for his friend. "Hey, Sulley's actually doing pretty good out there," he said, leaning forward, caught up in the intensity and excitement of the rally. "Go, Sulley!"

Lightning chuckled. "He is doing pretty good," he said, opening his eyes again to watch the rest of the rally. "He's not doing too badly for his first try, not bad at all."

When the rally was over, the three of them drove out onto the track to meet Sulley, who was exhausted and out of breath, but looked pleased with himself just the same.

"How was that?" Sulley asked, seeing them coming toward them, and drove up to them.

"That was great, my friend!" Mike smiled at him. "You were absolutely killing it out there!"

'Thanks, Mike," Sulley said, a small, tired smile stretching across is wide grill. "I had fun, but I'm ready to get back home." He let out a deep, thunderous yawn. "I'm beat."

"Yeah, me too, ol' buddy," Mike said, a puzzled look falling over his usual, jovial expression. "How do we get back, though?"

"Through another door, perhaps?" Sulley asked "I don't know where we could find one, though."

"Why do you guys need a door for?" Lightning asked, having overheard the conversation, and pulled up next to Sulley.

"That's a long story, and kind of hard to explain, but we'll be grateful if you could find us one," Sulley said, struggling to keep his heavy-lidded eyelids open. "I think finding one might be our only way back home."

"Oh," Lightning said, blinking at Sulley and Mike in bewilderment, looking even more confused than he had been just moments before. "Well, the only doors I can think of that we have are the ones on the public bathrooms." He grimaced, his entire frame shuddering. "They stink so bad, though, I don't know if you would want to use one of them or not."

"We'll take what we can get," Sulley said, and backed up, turning to leave. "I just want to get back home."

"All right," Lightning said, giving him a sympathetic look. "I know how you feel." He started to drive away, and Sulley and Mike followed him, letting him lead the way. "I know when I was racing, back before I retired, and I was out on the road all the time, all I wanted to do was get back home to Sally."

"Aw, that's sweet, Stickers," Sally said, riding alongside Lightning, giving him a grateful look.

"It's the truth, too," Lightning said, beaming at her, his eyes twinkling. "I missed you so badly on those long racing tours, it's still hard for me to forget the feeling, even after all these years."

"Well, here we are," Lightning said, when they got to the bathrooms, and pulled to a complete stop in front of them. "I don't know if it matters which one, but take your pick."

"It doesn't matter which one, I guess, as long as it gets us home," Sulley said, staring up at the doors with a look of pure revulsion on his face.

"Pee-ew, you weren't kidding about them stinking, Lightning," Mike said, waving his hand in front of his face in a futile attempt to fan away the smell. "They smell so bad, I can smell the stench of them from here."

Lightning chuckled. "Told you," he said, turning back around to face Mike and Sulley, and smiled at them. "I don't know why you need to use one of these doors for, but I hope one of them is one you're looking for, and that it gets you back home safely."

"Me too, my dears," Sally said, giving them a kind smile. "Take care."

"We will," Sulley said, giving her a reassuring smile, driving pass her as he pulled up to one of the bathrooms. "Take care of yourselves, too."

"Well, here goes nothing," Mike said, taking a deep breath, and backed up when Sulley opened the door with one of his tires and the dark light emanating from Floor D fell on them.

Sulley and Mike looked at each other, and without another word, drove through the door.

"Where have you guys been?"

When the door opened, Sulley and Mike spilled out of it, falling over on top of each other. Once they had untangled themselves from each other, they were relived to see they had been restored back to their orginial bodies and were monsters once again.

Sulley gulped. "Randall," he said, pushing himself painstakingly up off the floor, and rose shakily to his feet. "What are you doing here?" He rubbed the back of his neck, remembering the time Randall had almost strangled him to death by wrapping his thin, slender arms around his neck, slowly and painfully choking the life out of him. The slick, purple, lizard-like monster had a surprisingly strong grip for having such a sinuous, lithe body. It had almost been unnatural. His neck still got sore to this day from the incident, especially on cold days.

"I might ask you two dweebs the same thing," Randall said, and swung the door back, causing it to slam shut with a bang that made both Mike and Sulley jump. "How did you find out about this door?"

Sulley shrugged. "Through the rumor mill, like all good things," he said, and folded his arms across his chest, and grinned at Randall, knowing it would unnerve him. "What are you doing here, Randy?" He raised a questioning eyelid at him. "I thought Boo and I took care of you."

Randall chuckled ruefully. "I thought you guys had, too, but I somehow managed to find my way back here," he said, and slithered rapidly across the floor toward Sulley, moving very much like the snake he was. "It wasn't easy, but I managed it." Wrapping his serpentine body around him, Randal hissed at Sulley and stuck his tongue out at him, the corners of his scaly lips pulling back into a malevolent grin, revealing every one of his sharp, jagged, pointy teeth. "I travelled the world, went through every door, until I found the one that led me back to the factory."

Sulley stared back at him, keeping his stern, emotionless expression stoic and composed, letting Randall know he could've cared less about his remarkable achievement. "If you love to travel so much, " he said and without warning, wrapped one of his fists around Randall's neck, and grasped the doorknob. "You'll love this place."

"What?" Randall shouted, looked back at the door, and began to panic, realizing what Sulley was doing."No!" He struggled to slither out of Sulley's boulder-like fist, finding himelf unable to escape Sulley's bone-crushing, death-like grip. "I just got here!"

"Too bad," Sulley said, and yanked the door back open, tossing Randal through it, chuckling with satisfaction when he heard him scream. "And that takes care of that." He shut the door behind him, dusting his hands off as if they were dirty, and turned back around to face Mike.

Mike laughed. "Yes!" Mike shouted with glee, jumping up and down, pumping his fist in the air. "That was excellent, Sulley!"

"Now, let's get out of here," Sulley said, and together he and Mike walked back upstairs to the upper floor of the factory. "I've just about had enough of this place."

"Me too, Sulley," Mike said, bobbing his head up and down in agreement. "If I ever have to come back here again, it'll be too soon."

"You said it, Mike," Sulley said, and gave him a gentle shove, wrapping a friendly arm around him. "You took the words right out of my mouth."

The two friends never mentioned their adventure through the forgotten door to anybody, and it was almost as if none of it had ever happened. It had been a tough decision to make, given how much Sulley and Mike had both enjoyed Lightning and Sally's company, but Sulley had even had the door shredded to keep Randall from getting back out of it and to keep anybody else from going back through it. Some things, after all, no matter how painful they were to give up, were best left forgotten.

THE END


End file.
